Oliver and Duck
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Duck is still cross that Oliver called him a quack. But when an accident happens, can fate oversee a restoration to their bond? (Request for tate310)


Duck was fuming over the fact that Oliver had called him a quack. He had hated that, and wanted to pay him out.

"How dare he! How dare he!" He hissed.

The trucks would just dig holes for themselves by singing about the affair.

Of course, this was received by violent banging and orders to be quiet. Either they ignored him and continued singing, or they got him into a lot of hot water by playing tricks on him.

Donald and Douglas noticed this and they tried to get him to see sense.

"Would ye calm doon laddie? I'm sure yon Oliver never meant a word he said!" Donald told him.

"Aye," Douglas agreed. "You're both supposed tae be best friends- but noo you're just giving him the cold lamp irons."

"But Oliver said I was a complete quack! How am I supposed to cope knowing that he of all engines did this?"

He chuffed crossly away.

The only souls that escaped Duck's bad mood was Alice Mirabel, The Fat Controller, Edward and the Slip Coaches- nevertheless, they all knew he was cross with Oliver.

...

Oliver was cross too.

"Come on Mr Oliver. You were the one who said he was a complete quack." Toad, Oliver's other best friend and brakevan said.

"I know, but he said I was mad!" Fumed Oliver.

"Well, maybe you are." Toad re-joined coolly and politely.

"I beg your pardon Toad?"

"Duck was the first friend you made on Sodor after Douglas when we escaped from the scrap yards, and you're willing to throw away years of friendship for an argument you could just apologize for causing?"

Oliver snorted.

...

Duck sighed.

"Do even want to stay mad at Oliver?" Alice asked curiously.

"Well, no, not entirely. But he called me a quack!"

"I think you're overreacting, Montague." Mirabel told him.

"I am not!" He protested- though the fact that Mirabel had just used his real name meant that they were putting their wheel down

...

And everyone else thought that Duck was overreacting ever so slightly.

"Duck I know that arguments are unpleasant, but there's no need to drive on about it so." James said.

Duck was cross.

But as he puffed along, he wondered how he and Oliver would ever make it up to

After all, the two were best friends, and Duck cared for Oliver like James cared for Percy- like a brother.

It was getting dark by the time he was approaching Tidmouth. He could see a few stars appearing, and the smell of the salty sea approaching him- quite faint, but he felt it, and he felt a bit better.

Only, a signal lay ahead. It was set to green, so Duck chuffed right past it.

But he didn't know, was that Oliver was approaching with a long line of trucks in front.

Toad was out at the front, keeping an eye out for any sudden dangers.

Suddenly, he heard a chuffing of another engine ahead- and it was drawing towards them... on the same line!

"Mr Oliver!" He cried, hoping that his friend would hear him.

"What is it Toad?"

"There's another engine on our line!

Sure enough, Duck came round a bend and saw the trucks careering towards him shrieking.

Toad tried to pull on his brakes, whilst Duck's crew sent a distress signal to Oliver's crew.

...

But before any sense could be made of it, Duck was forced off the tracks and landed on his side, as the ground beside the line was uneven.

He was badly damaged and he felt sick. But his crew and Toad's guard escaped the collision in the nick of time.

Oliver nearly burst a valve in fright. Sure he and Duck had been on bad terms lately, but he hadn't wanted that to happen!

"Duck!" He called out, on the verge of tears.

"I'll be alright –Toad!" Duck gasped in response.

To both engines' horror, the faithful and friendly brakevan too had been badly damaged. He also looked dazed and confused.

"Oliver, go and get help- please!" Duck pleaded.

Oliver was uncoupled from his trucks, and he hurried to find a break down crane.

...

Later, Rocky helped Duck and Toad back on the rails.

"I think these two should head to the Steamworks straight away." Rocky said. "Leave me in a siding somewhere; I can get picked up in the morning."

"Thanks for your help Rocky." said Oliver shakily.

"You're welcome."

...

Later, at the Steamworks, the workmen began fixing Toad. Duck was told to wait until morning, but they feared Toad might fall apart unless seen to immediately.

"Toad didn't deserve to through that horrid accident..." He said looking at his friend worriedly. "...and neither should you."

"Don't worry Oliver. I'll be fine." Duck replied.

A pause rang out.

"I'm really sorry I called you a quack." Oliver said awkwardly. I was only teasing- I never meant for us to fight."

But Duck only smiled a little. "That's alright Oliver. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Another pause reigned.

"Why though?"

Well, I...I hoped that once I was taken seriously as an engine when I arrived here, people wouldn't mock me for being called a duck. Duck replied, speaking bitterly.

"But your name's part of who are. Ducks are funny and friendly birds compared to swans- and I think Duck suits you much better than Montague- why were you given that name anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that Montague means 'pointed hill'." to which Oliver laughed.

"Yeah, Duck definitely suits you much better. But don't worry, I wouldn't call you a quack ever again- complete or otherwise."

"I hope not."


End file.
